


Sugawara-sensei!

by nekobazu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, one-sided student/teacher, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobazu/pseuds/nekobazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sugawara’s a real charmer and Kageyama is both obvious and oblivious.</p>
<p>
  <em>“…where’s the real Kageyama?” Hinata probed after a moment, eyeing his teammate suspiciously. “You keep smiling, and you haven’t insulted me for at least half an hour. Kageyama would never do that!”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugawara-sensei!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune-rin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitsune-rin).



> Written for the prompt "Student/Teacher AU," Kageyama/Sugawara requested by kitsune-rin.

Kageyama eyed the clock that hung on the wall of the classroom. It had already been ten minutes since the bell rang to start the day, and there was still no sign of their teacher. It was unlike Takeda-sensei to be even a minute late, never mind ten, and Kageyama felt a growing sense of disquiet at this fact. For him to be delayed this long had to mean that something was wrong – and Takeda-sensei was a pleasant teacher, one who clearly cared for his students and was appreciated in return. The slightly anxious edge to the murmurs in the classroom confirmed that he wasn’t the only one that felt this way – if their teacher was sick (or worse), a number of the students present would be upset about it.

The murmurs quickly grew silent as the classroom door opened, the vice-principal entering with another man in tow behind him – though to so easily call him a man was perhaps being generous? His hair was silvered, but despite this he had a young face and a slight build, and a light, easy-going air about him, far removed from that of an adult. If Kageyama were told that the stranger was a third-year, he wouldn’t find it at all unbelievable – in fact, the dark blue suit and striped tie that he wore was the only thing that set him apart even from some of Kageyama’s fellow first-year students.

“Settle down, settle down,” the vice-principal grumbled, waving at the class with one hand in irritation even though silence had already fallen. “Now, I’m going to keep this simple, because I have other things to be getting on with – as some of you may have gathered by now, Takeda-sensei won’t be joining us today. He has been admitted to hospital for surgery-”

The earlier anxious murmurs picked up again at this announcement, and the vice-principal frowned, raising his voice both to heard more clearly and to warn the students to quieten down. “-the details of which you need _not_ concern yourself with, save for the fact that it’s nothing life-threatening.”

One more warning glance followed, daring the students to speak out of line again, before the vice-principal continued. “Takeda-sensei will require a period of recuperation following his operation, however, and as such will not be joining us for some time. In the meantime, your homeroom tutor will be Sugawara-sensei,” he added, gesturing to the silver-haired young man stood next to him, who offered a small bow to the class by way of greeting. “Sugawara-sensei is a former student of this school, and as such all of us in the faculty are familiar with both his personality and his abilities – you may therefore rest assured that should any issues arise from this arrangement, we will be stood firmly behind Sugawara-san. This may be his first teaching role…”

The vice-principal pointed accusingly at the class. “But we will not accept any of you abusing that fact. We expect you to treat Sugawara-san with the same respect that you would Takeda-sensei or any other member of staff here – is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” the class chorused obediently.

“Good. Sugawara-san, if you would like to say a few words?”

“Thank you,” the young man – Sugawara – answered before turning to address the class, and Kageyama was briefly startled by his voice. It wasn’t out of character with the rest of him at all – far from it; it suited him perfectly – but he hadn’t expected it to be so… Warm? Soft? Soothing? Pleasant?

Definitely pleasant, Kageyama concluded. Far more pleasant than a voice had any business being, in fact – it shouldn’t be possible to so instantly enjoy a voice purely for the sound of the voice itself.

“Good morning, everyone,” Sugawara began, a soft smile quirking the corners of his mouth up. “As the vice-principal already mentioned, my name is Sugawara, and I’m a former student of Karasuno. In fact, I only graduated two years ago – I’m not entirely certain whether you should call me ‘sensei’ or ‘senpai’!” he added, his smile breaking into a bright grin that made a warm feeling surge through Kageyama, not to mention a few of his classmates.

“’Sensei’ will be sufficient,” the vice-principal corrected. Sugawara, to his credit, didn’t react to his joke being so thoroughly snuffed out save for a slight tightening at the corners of his mouth, the warm smile suddenly becoming decidedly less honest and more… _tolerating._

“Of course,” was the simple response. “We wouldn’t want to give the students the wrong idea, would we?”

“Quite,” the vice-principal grumbled in response, before glancing at his watch. “Well, I have a meeting to attend to now, so I will leave you all in Sugawara-sensei’s hands.” With one final poisonous glance around the classroom, as though waiting for a troublemaker to stand up and be caught in the act right then, he took his leave, closing the door noisily behind him before his footsteps trailed away down the hall.

“Well,” Sugawara murmured through pursed lips once the pacing sounds had died away entirely. “Some things never change, do they?”

With those words, the class suddenly warmed to Sugawara a whole lot more.

* * *

“Sugawara-sensei!”

The bell had rung to end the first period, and as everyone filed out, Kageyama called to get his teacher’s attention as he cleared his desk.

“Ah – Kageyama-kun, right?” Sugawara confirmed, smiling an easy smile at the dark-haired boy. “What can I do for you?”

Kageyama tried to ignore the warm shiver the older man’s smile sent through him. “I was… Well, Takeda-sensei used to be the coach for the volleyball club – he was talking about getting another coach in to help him, but he hadn’t found anyone yet. I was wondering if you knew who would be taking over?”

“As it happens, I do,” Sugawara replied, before gesturing to himself with an extended thumb. “I used to play for the team while I was here, so it seemed only natural that I should take that over too.”

Kageyama’s heart skipped momentarily, and not for the first time that morning, he wondered if he might be coming down with some sort of illness. “You used to play?”

“I still do – I’m a setter,” he explained, and laughed a little as Kageyama’s eyes lit up. “And I see you are too! I had wondered why you were watching me so intently – it’s hard to break out of the habit of analysing people sometimes, isn’t it?”

The boy’s stomach tightened a little, and he swallowed thickly to compose himself. “Y-yeah,” he agreed, embarrassed that he’d been caught staring but grateful that a ready excuse had appeared so he could brush it off. “When will you be starting…?”

“Well, you have practice tonight, right?” Sugawara enquired, a nod from his student answering his question. “No time like the present to start, then – I’ll see you there!”

Kageyama passed off the momentary exaltation he felt as excitement at finally being able to receive proper training in his position.

* * *

“Alright, everyone, that’ll do for tonight!” Sugawara called, clapping his hands to ensure he had everyone’s attention. “That was a good session; tidy up and stretch off, and I’ll give you my assessment!”

All through the after-school practice, Sugawara had actively involved himself in everyone’s exercises, offering feedback and encouragement and demonstrating techniques and taking notes throughout. The team showed decent strength already, and every club member showed a lot of potential on top of what they were already capable of. As Sugawara had written notes alongside each club member’s name on a clipboard, recording his observations, he’d felt a genuine sense of excitement – both at being involved in high school volleyball again (with his old team, no less!), and at the thought of helping these bright young talents grow. They had all responded well to his encouragement, and that was the most important thing of all – they all enjoyed the game they played.

“Wow, Sugawara-sensei’s really nice, huh?” Hinata breathed as he helped Kageyama gather up the balls dotted around the gym. “It really makes a difference when you have a coach who knows what they’re doing too, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama grunted in agreement, answering both questions at once.

“I think I’m a little bit better at spiking already!” the boy chirped, though Kageyama inwardly disagreed. It was impossible for the idiot to have improved by any noticeable degree after such a short period.

“Your tosses were better too! Even when our quicks went wrong, the toss was less _raaaaarggghhh_ and more _fwaahhh!,_ so I had more of a chance to adjust to it.”

The boy gesticulated with his hands as he spoke, the motions apparently describing some unquantifiable quality that Kageyama never understood. The slight adjustments Sugawara had suggested had made a difference, though, and the silver-haired teacher had been visibly pleased by the results, even if he hadn’t used the same words to describe it as Hinata. Kageyama smiled a little at remembering Sugawara’s praise, missing the confused look Hinata threw him as he mistook the smile for being in response to his own words.

“I wonder if he’ll stay on after Takeda-sensei comes back?” the orange-haired boy continued after a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

Kageyama paused, eyeing the volleyball he held in both hands contemplatively as he considered the question. “…I hope so,” he admitted with another smile.

This time, the setter caught the look Hinata gave him, the boy now having progressed beyond confused into genuinely concerned. “…what?” he asked irritably, a scowl coming to his face instead.

“…where’s the real Kageyama?” Hinata probed after a moment, eyeing his teammate suspiciously. “You keep smiling, and you haven’t insulted me for at least half an hour. Kageyama would never do that!”

“…dumbass,” was all the reply the dark-haired youth could muster in response. This, apparently, did nothing to quell Hinata’s interest in the topic.

“Even that didn’t feel right!” he insisted, pointing accusingly. “That was like _grrr_ instead of _RAWR_ – I don’t think you even meant it.”

The orange-haired boy folded his arms, closing his eyes in thought. “You’re being too nice,” he stated, nodding in agreement with himself. “And you keep smiling, and not like you’re gonna murder someone. You were talking more than normal during practice, and you were taking Sugawara-sensei’s comments much more seriously than you do anyone else’s. You didn’t even fight with Tsukishima. Either you’ve been kidnapped and replaced, or you’re _happy_ – like, _really_ happy. It’s like when someone new comes along and people get all excited and happy and fall in love with them – like you’re in love with Su-”

Hinata cut himself off mid-sentence, eyes opening wide and jaw dropping as he turned his attention back to his teammate. “Oh my _god,_ are you in lo-?”

Quick as a flash, Kageyama darted across to the boy, grabbing him by his shirt and launching him across the room with ferocity, a bellowed, “ _AS IF, DUMBASS!_ ” following behind. The idiot _infuriatingly_ managed to land on his feet, and as Kageyama glared after him viciously, Hinata turned round and fired a knowing grin back.

That was it. Ultimate Decoy or not, Shouyou Hinata had to die.


End file.
